Waiting For Magic
by Robin Gurl
Summary: 100 Mary Sue Craziness. Doesn't make much sense but it sure was fun writing it and if you look at it like its stupid it may actually be amusing!


Waiting For Magic By Robin Girl Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
This isn't a marysue..^^ Infact I think it's anything but. Poor Fellowship. Hehe ~~  
  
"Diko Ninnin SHIMNI!!" A girl with long brown hair pointed her finger at the tree. Nothing happened, she groaned and flopped back on the ground. "God I hate this place."  
  
"I told you our magic wouldn't work here.Sarah you never listen.." Another girl with short red hair replied from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Shut it Sae. This isn't from your stupid book Harry Potter."  
  
"You're right..but the book isn't stupid..but that is beside the point. The head of our magic sent us here for a reason."  
  
Sarah sighed and laid back in the green grass, her green eyes searched the sky for anything exciting. "Hey Sae,"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Um.on the computer it said Middle Earth."  
  
The other girl jumped a mile, "OH MY GOD!!" She ran over to Sae excitedly, "Are you sure?"  
  
Sae backed away scared, "Um..yeh.I'm sure.Why?"  
  
"AH!! PIPPIN!!!" Sarah squeaked then fell over again sighing happily.  
  
"Pippin? Whose that?"  
  
"No..No one.." Sarah blushed, "So where in Middle Earth are we?"  
  
"Um..lets see.." Sae pulled out her handheld computer, "Um..according to this there is a place about 10 minutes from here."  
  
"Lets go see shall we."  
  
"Kay.."  
  
10 minutes later they arrived a Rivendell. Sarah was so estactic that she didn't even notice a slight change in her body. "Omg.Sae it's just like the book.and the movie.."  
  
"Sarah Jones what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"I found this book in the library of head quarters called The Lord of the Rings. It's a great book and then the humans came out with a movie. This place is called Rivendell.."  
  
"Really? Nice name."  
  
Sarah sweat dropped, her friend was oblivious. "Yeh, nice name.so.um.. HEY!!" A tall man knocked her over. She fell and turned to her attacker. Her green eyes flared and she shouted "Livios!"  
  
The man floated in the air. "WHAT THE?!?!"  
  
Sarah quickly jumped up and ran over to him, "What was the meaning of that?"  
  
"Hello hobbit.."  
  
"Hobbit?" Sarah exclaimed, "Normally that would be a compliment but..What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you dumb? Look at yourself." The man hissed. His cloak hood fell off and revealed that it was the man of Gondor.  
  
"Sarah I swear leave him alone."  
  
"He said I was a hobbit."  
  
"What's a hobbit?"  
  
Sarah sighed, "You are dumb. They are short people with curly hair and big hairy feet."  
  
"Well..um you do fit the description."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she checked herself out. "What the heck happened. YOU did THIS!!"  
  
"Me?!?!?" Boromire exclaimed, "What did I do? I come from Gondor."  
  
Sarah saw who it was and fire balled him. "Gondor huh? Well then die!!" Then she tried to walk on her feet. "Woah takes some getting use to."  
  
"Wow some of your magic does work." Sae murmured. "She must really hate you to fire ball you. Those are big feet Sarah. Are you sure you can walk on them you can barely walk on your own two feet."  
  
"ow.." Boromire replied weakly as the pain from the fireball began to hurt. "that hurt."  
  
"Serves you right.." Sarah stuck her tongue out.  
  
"What did I do?" Boromire asked not wanting another fireball.  
  
"You knocked me over." Sarah said plain as day. "Unless you already have forgotten."  
  
"I'm sorry.Healyi.." Sae sighed and cast a healing spell.  
  
A bright white light engulfed Bourimire and he was healed. "Now put him down Sarah."  
  
"But I'm having fun torturing him.."  
  
"We have more important things to do."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Fine.." She whispered something and Boromire fell to the ground hitting it hard.  
  
"You're pretty cute.." Boromire said after he got gravity on his side again.  
  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Sarah exclaimed growling.  
  
"Maybe so. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Why would I.." Sarah began but Sae stopped her. "Sure we'd love to. Come on Sarah."  
  
Sarah stood there with her mouth wide open. There was NO way that she was going with that, that CREEP! She sighed then followed hoping maybe something good would come out of this. ::I swear if he touches me he's going to die.::  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Ok so it's a bit insane. 


End file.
